Snowflakes
by shannyfish
Summary: Beka and Dylan are trapped on an ice planet, while Harper chases Rommie around on Andromeda asking for a date.
1. Artic Planet

Disclaimer: I do not own Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda, Tribune Entertainment and Majel Roddenberry does.  
  
  
  
Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda  
Snowflakes  
Chapter 1  
  
Dylan Hunt and Beka Valentine land on an alien artic planet to investigate a beacon that they had recieved a messae for help. The Andromeda in orbit around the frozen planet, Dylan and Beka searched for the people who wanted their help.  
"Dylan it's freezing out here! Andromeda said there aren't any lifeforms on this planet, why are we here?" Beka asked trying to keep warm.  
"Well, you should have dressed warmer, Beka," Dylan told his lightly dressed first officer.  
"Well, you should have told me that we were going to visit a polar ice cap planet."  
"Here," Dylan pulled a blue jacket out of his pack and handed it to Beka. She immediately put it on and pulled a pair of gloves on and rubbed her hands together to warm them.  
"Thanks."  
"No problem, Beka."  
"Dylan," Beka said stopping him and turned to face him, "how much longer are er going to be here?"  
"However long it takes, Beka."  
"However long what takes?"  
"Restoring the Commonwealth, of course."  
"Oh, well, of course. So we aren't due to return somewhere warm anytime soon?" Beka asked him, still cold. She was tired of his quest to restore the Commonwealth and sick of being on the freezing planet. "Dylan, no one's here! Why can't we just leave the beacon alone?"  
"Maybe they're below the surface and Andromeda's sensors can't penetrate the surface of the planet."  
"Dylan, Andromeda's sensors can penetrate this surface and they did. Rommie told us that there was no one on the planet, above the planet, or below it. Now as I recall, Rommie told us both that the sensors were working. Why did we come if there isn't anyone here!"  
"Beka, I just have this feeling that there are people here!"  
"A feeling? We're here on a feeling you have?" Beka was extremely frustrated with Dylan and just wanted to leave the ice planet. "Why didn't you tell me this whole thing was all based on a feeling you have?"  
"Because I thought you wouldn't come," he confessed.  
"You're damn right!" Beka yelled and began to walk to the Eureka Maru. At least the Eureka Maru would be somewhat less cold than the planet.  
"Beka...wait!" Dylan yelled and walked after her. "Beka..." Dylan caught her arm and spun her around to face him. "Just a little longer and then we'll go back to the Andromeda. Okay?"  
"How long?"  
"An hour?" Beka frowned at Dylan's answer. "Only an hour and then we can leave, okay?  
"Okay, then let's go."  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
"Rommie?" Harper was wondering aloud on his way to command deck. "Come on Rommie, I just want to talk to you."  
"Harper," Trance popped out of a doorway. "Leave Rommie alone."  
"Oh? You know where she is?" Harper asked. "Come on Trance, I just want to talk to her. Really, I just want to talk."  
"Harper, leave Rommie alone or I'll tell Tyr," Trance threatened.  
"Like he'll do anything about it."  
"Then I'll tell Dylan. I'll call him and Beka."  
"I don't think so," Harper said holding up a small round part. "Somehow I think you might have some trouble with the communications systems."  
"Harper, shouldn't you put that back?" Trance said in frustration. "What if Andromeda needs that to warn Dylan and Beka of an emergency?"  
"Well, I'm going to give it back as soon as I find Rommie." Harper started back down the corridor and began looking for Rommie again.  
"Trance went to a console. "Andromeda?"  
"Yes Trance?" Andromeda asked as her image appeared on the console in front of Trance.  
"Andromeda, Harper took a piece that you need for your communications system. I thought you might need it back in case something hapened and you needed to contact Dylan and Beka. Harper's looking for Rommie."  
"Thank you, Trance. I'll take care of Harper. Don't worry. I'll get the communications part back."  
"Okay, bye," Trance waved energetically to Andromeda.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  



	2. The Question

Disclaimer: I do not own Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda, Tribune Entertainment and Majel Roddenberry does.  
  
  
  
Gene Rodeenberry's Andromeda  
Snowflakes  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
There was snow and ice everywhere, coming down faster and harder than Dylan and Beka had expected. The snow felt as if it was hail at the same time. Dylan and Beka were running back to the Eureka Maru. The only problem was that they could not see where they were going, let alone see the Eureka Maru.  
  
"Dylan!" Beka yelled.  
  
"Beka? Beka where are you?" Dylan asked, he could not see her or hear her. He called again, but since only the silence of the storm answered him, he began to backtrack. He tripped over a log and landed on top of Beka. "Beka?" She was unconscious and looked like she was suffering from hypothermia. Dylan knew that his heavier clothing was keeping him from getting hypothermia too. "Andromeda, can you hear me?" Dylan waited, nothing. "Rommie?"  
  
Dylan got up, picked up Beka, and headed in the direction he at least thought they were going in before. He kept walking and it finally paid off; he found the Eureka Maru. The hatch however, was buried under a snow drift. Dylan set Beka down and began moving the snow away from the hatch with his bare hands.  
  
Half an hour passed and Captain Dylan Hunt had gotten the hatch to the Eureka Maru cleared and entered the code to open it. He picked up Beka, waited for the hatch to open, and then entered the slightly warmer Eureka Maru. Dylan punched in a code to lock the hatch door. As the hatch closed and locked Dylan took Beka to the cockpit and set her down. Then he went to a storage cabinet and pulled out two blankets. He carefully covered Beka with both of them.  
  
Dylan went to the piloting consol, and tried to leave the ice planet. "Damn!" he yelled as he hit the unresponsive consol. The Eureka Maru did not seem to favor Dylan Hunt. "Beka..." he called and tried to get her to come into consciousness. "Come on, Beka. This ship of your doesn't like me much," Dylan said as he knelt next to Beka. He traced half the shape of her face with his hand. He could tell that she wasn't going to respond to him and that she needed help. He left Beka and tried again to get the Eureka Maru to cooperate with him.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Ahhhh!" Harper yelled as he ran onto the command deck.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tyr asked him.  
  
"He took an important piece of Andromeda's communications system," Trance informed Tyr.  
  
"Please! Just stop!" Harper yelled as Andromeda used one of her internal defenses to shoot near his foot. "I'll give back the piece, I promise!"  
  
"Good," Rommie said as she entered the command deck. "Then give me the part so I can fix the communications system."  
  
"Oh, there you are Rommie. I've been looking for you," Harper said as he approached Rommie.  
  
"Give me the part, Harper."  
  
"I have just one question, okay?" Harper asked.  
  
"Go ahead," Rommie told him.  
  
"Will you...go out with me?" he asked.  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
"Awww, come on Rommie..." Harper pleaded, "please?"  
  
"No. Now hand over the part," Rommie said and then snatched it away from Harper.  
  
"Hey! Now that really hurts...You don't believe in me do you? That I would give the part back. I feel soooo hurt!"  
  
"Oh, shut up Harper!" Tyr commanded.  
  
"Fine!" Harper yelled and threw up his arms in frustration.  
  
"You," Tyr pointed to Rommie. "Fix what Harper messed up." Rommie left the command deck to fix the communications system.  
  
"Harper," Trance said, "this is all...your...fault!"  
  
"Yes, and Harper you aren't going to leave my sight unless I say so," Tyr told him. Harper nodded. "Ship are you done?"  
  
"This is more difficult than it should be. Harper criss-crossed wires and all kinds of crazy ideas like that," Rommie told Tyr. "This is going to take time."  
  
"How much time?"  
  
"Too much, if I don't get Harper's help."  
  
"Okay, I'll send him down. Ship?" Tyr called.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Please escort Mr. Harper to help Rommie fix what he messed up."  
  
"Don't worry, he'll get there. Move Harper!"  
  
"Okay, okay. I'm moving," Harper said heading out the door of the command deck.  
______________________________________________________________________  



	3. Broken Communication

Disclaimer:I do not own Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda, Tribune Entertainment and Majel Roddenberry does.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda  
Snowflakes  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
"Cold!" Beka yelled as she tossed back and forth on the floor of the Eureka Maru. She was still unconscious, and her tossing scared Dylan. He ran to her and held her still.   
  
"Beka? Can you hear me?" Dylan asked her, but she did not respond. He untangled her from the blankets and covered her up again. He did not understand why he could not get the systems up or even get the ship heated up.  
  
He left Beka again to try to get the Eureka Maru to unfreeze. He began working on the communications consol. He hoped he could get it to work, so he could get help. Beka...needed help. She needed Trance's medical help. The only way Dylan could get help was to fix the systems to contact the Andromeda.  
  
"What is wrong with this? It should be working. I know it's not the Andromeda. Come on!" Dylan was angry and decided to yell at the Eureka Maru to get his anger out.  
  
At last he gave up. He could not get anything to work. The Eureka Maru was not his ship, and it seemed to know that Beka's illness was somehow related to Dylan. Dylan sat on the floor with his head on his knees and arms wrapped around them.  
  
"It's all my fault! I should have left Beka on the Andromeda or at least have told her how cold it was going to be here! I should have done a lot of other things, too. This is my fault. Now Beka's going to die and that's my fault, too."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Am I a god or what?" Harper asked Rommie.  
  
"What. Would be a better description of you," Rommie informed him. Then she turned to Tyr. "Tyr, the communications system is in perfect order," she reported.  
  
"Hail the Eureka Maru," Tyr ordered.  
  
"Hailing Eureka Maru," Trance repeated. A few seconds passed. "They don't seem to be answering. Maybe something's wrong?"  
  
"Let's wait an hour and hail every fifteen minutes," Rev Bem suggested.  
  
"Agreed. Then we wait!" Tyr told the crew on the command deck.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Beka was still unconscious, and Dylan was feeling worse. He had decided to take apart the communications system. Possibly Harper had tweeked it somehow and it had blown out. Dylan worked on assembling that system.  
  
Beka's eyes began to open slowly. She saw her communications system in pieces on the deck and Dylan Hunt with his hands on his face in frustration. Beka struggled to rise, and finally she was sitting up against the closest consol. "Dylan?" she said softly.  
  
"Beka? Beka, you're okay!" Dylan exclaimed and went to her side.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Beka tried to yell at Dylan weakly.  
  
"Beka, just calm down," Dylan told her. She was still cold, he could tell. Her skin was still pale, almost white. Her lips were still blue. She was in no condition to be moving around. Dylan helped Beka back to laying on the floor.  
  
"The communications system?" Beka asked.  
  
"I think it's damaged; I can't reach Andromeda," Dylan explained. "Why don't you try to sleep some more? I'll get the system fixed."  
  
"Okay," Beka decided to give Dylan a chance. "But you'll wake me if you need me?"  
  
"Yeah, don't worry about it." Dylan made sure she was asleep before trying to fix the xommunications system again. After two hours passed, he had finally put it back together and was ready to try it.  
______________________________________________________________________  
  



	4. Communication Established

Disclaimer:I do not own Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda, Tribune Entertainment and Majel Roddenberry does.  
  
  
  
  
Gene Roddenbery's Andromeda  
Snowflakes  
Chapter 4  
  
  
Rommie was at the communications system on the Andromeda, looking over the communications logs. "Tyr, the Eureka Maru did attempt to contact us before," she reported to Tyr.  
  
"When?" he asked.  
  
"When Harper would not return the part to the communications system."  
  
"Do you know what they said?" Rev Bem asked Rommie.  
  
"It was Dylan. I know that for sure. I think he said he needed help...There's something about alot of snow...and Beka."  
  
"Beka, what?" Trance asked, afriad for her friend on the planet.  
  
"I'm not sure," Rommie told Trance.  
  
Trance turned to Harper and hit his arm. "Harper, this is all your fault! Beka could be hurt, and because of you we don't know what's wrong!"  
  
"I'm sorry, okay? I really am!" Harper yelled at Trance.  
  
"Dylan probably thought that their systems were down," Rommie speculated. "My systems were in perfect condition when they left."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"This is Dylan Hunt. Can anyone hear me?" Dylan tried to hail anyone in the region.  
  
"Dylan," Rommie's voice came through loud and clear. "Dylan can you hear me? Please respond."  
  
"Rommie, I'm here!" Dylan shouted.  
  
"Are you both alright?" Tyr asked.  
  
"Beka needs medical attention. She might be suffering from hypothermia," Dylan explained.  
  
"Can you get the Maru back up here?" Rommie asked.  
  
"I'm not sure yet. I'll check back in an hour. Hunt out."  
  
Dylan went to Beka's side. He placed his hand gently on her forehead, only to be disapointed by her still cooler than normal temprature. "Beka," Dylan said softly. "Beka...come on, open your eyes."  
  
Beka's eyes slowly opened. "I'm...I'm...so..so...cold." Beka was shaking as Dylan pulled her up into a sitting position.  
  
"Beka, I'm going to take you to your quarters, okay?" Dylan asked.  
  
"Okay," Beka told him, "...bed's softer than the floor." She smiled at Dylan and he smiled back for only a second. Dylan's smile soon turned to a frown.  
  
She's so pale, Dylan thought. Her lips are so icy blue. This is all my fault. At least she's conscious; that's good. Beka is needed by the others: Harper, Trance, Rev, and even himself. Tyr didn't need Beka though; Beka needed Tyr. Dylan picked Beka up and felt her arms wrap around his neck. He made his way to Beka's quarters on the Maru. He entered, laid her down, covered her, and left her to sleep.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  



	5. The Blame

Disclaimer:I do not own Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda, Tribune Entertainment and Majel Roddenberry does.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda  
Snowflakes  
Chpater 5  
  
  
  
  
"Beka's hurt, Harper!" Trance told him after Dylan's voice signed out.  
  
"Actually she's sick, Trance. Hypothermia means she's been exposed to the cold for too long. I didn't have anything to do with keeping her in the cold. That's Dylan's fault, not mine," Harper told Trance trying to clear his name.  
  
"Just the same, Beka needs us. Dylan tried to contact us earlier and you had Andromeda's piece."  
  
"Trance, c'mon look at me. Me take a piece of Andromeda?" Harper tried to look as innocent as possible. Trance smiled at Harper's act and stopped arguing with him.  
  
"Our only thoughts right now should be of helping Dylan and Beka. Of Beka surviving her hypothermia and recovering," Rev Bem said, trying to change their frame of thought from blame to caring.  
  
"The Magog is right. We should be thinking of ideas in case they do need help," Tyr told the others.  
  
"I want Dylan and Beka to be okay," Harper told them.  
  
"Positive thoughts will bring positive results," Rev told them.  
  
"Rev's right. We have to know that Dylan and Beka will be alright." Trance tried to smile, but it didn't come out quite right, rather a strait line on her purple face. Trance worried even though she was trying to think as positive as possible. Beka was her friend and Trance wasn't ready to lose her. Beka had taken the best care that she could of Trance, Harper, and Rev.  
  
"Trance," Rev called to her and Trance approached him. "Don't worry. They'll be alright."  
  
"I want to think that. I tried, and it didn't work. Rev, I just have this bad feeling about Beka."  
  
"Only Beka?"  
  
"Yes. I have a positive feeling about Dylan. I mean he survived 300 years in a blackhole, right? He's got to be alright, but maybe it's just because I didn't get to hear Beka."  
  
"I'm sure that's..." Rev began, but Trance interrupted him.  
  
"But, but, but what if Beka...dies!?"  
  
"Trance, if the Divine does feel that it is Beka's time to join the Divine, then how can we argue?"  
  
"But we need her!"  
  
"I need no one!" Tyr told the others. "Not Beka, Dylan, or any of you!"  
  
"Hey! How about me?" Harper asked. "Engineer? Come on, you know you need me!"  
  
"I don't need you either! The drones can fix the ship!" Tyr told Harper. "And especially don't need you Magog!"  
  
"Well...I think that you are very mean to say that about us and Dylan and Beka," Trance told Tyr. "Beka could die! Don't you care at all! Beka hasn't done anything to you!" Tyr began laughing and Trance just looked angry.  
  
"It's not that I don't care about Beka; it's just that she's not my responsibility to keep Beka alive."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Damn it! Why can't you work for me?" Dylan took his anger and channeled it into yelling at the Eureka Maru.  
  
"Dylan?" Beka stepped out onto the bridge of her ship.  
  
"You should be laying down," he told her, noticing that her lips were not as icy blue or her skin as pale as it had been earlier.  
  
"I'm fine!" Beka told him, then crumpled. Dylan caught her before she hit the floor.  
  
"Oh really?" Dylan asked holding her in his arms.  
  
"Yes," Beka nodded. "And why are you yelling? People were sleeping...until you woke them up!"  
  
"Your ship hates me," Dylan confessed.  
  
"That's funny, but there's a slight problem with my ship hating you."  
  
"And what's that?" Dylan asked.  
  
"My ship is not alive," Beka told him simply.  
  
"Well, my ship is pretty special," Dylan gloated as he helped Beka to her feet.  
  
"Hey! Mine's special, too....in it's own way. We got you thawed out now, didn't we?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Well, your ship's the one that isn't cooperating," Dylan told Beka, setting her down in her chair, the pilot's chair. He watched as she checked the controls.  
  
"We should be able to leave," Beka told him.  
  
"Well we can't!" Dylan said, frustrated with the Eureka Maru.  
  
"Maybe it's the damned weather!" Beka said hitting her consol.  
  
"Feeling better?" Dylan asked when she noticed that he was watching her.  
  
"I'm fine! Really I am!" Beka told him, trying to convince him.  
  
"It's getting really bad out there," Dylan stated. "It might be that something has fallen on top of the Maru besides snow."  
  
"Well, what are we suppose to do? Wait for the snow and ice to thaw?"  
  
"No, just wait for the storm to die down," Dylan told her. At least they were warmer inside than out in the blizzard. The Maru would have to act as their shelter until the storm was over. "We'd better contact the Andromeda so they know that we're okay. Well, mostly okay," Dylan said looking back at Beka.  
  
"I'm fine! Really I am!" Beka repeated.  
  
"I know, I know you're okay. Don't worry about Beka Valentine," Dylan said, laughing a little.  
  
"I can take care of myself!" Beka told him.  
  
"I know, but you could use some help, I mean everyone needs help sometime, Beka. That's why I asked you and the others to stay aboard the Andromeda. I needed a crew; I needed help."  
  
"Well, I suppose help is a good thing...but, only sometimes.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  



	6. Happy News

Disclaimer:I do not own Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda, Tribune Entertainment and Majel Roddenberry do.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda  
"Snowflakes"  
Chapter 6  
  
  
"We're receiving a transmission....I think," Trance said to the others who were on the other side of command. Trance started jumping alittle, "maybe it's Beka and Dylan!"  
  
  
"Trance, calm down!" Rev Bem told her so she wouldn't get her hopes up.  
  
"It's them!" Rommie confirmed.  
  
"Put them on screen," Tyr told Rommie.  
  
"Done."  
  
"Captain, I see you are still well," Tyr said greeting him.  
  
"Yes, and so is Beka," Dylan told him.  
  
"Beka's okay!" Trance said jumping in the backround.  
  
"I'm okay, Trance," Beka said standing next to Dylan.  
  
"Thank the Divine," Rev said quietly.  
  
"When will you be able to come back?" Rommie asked.  
  
"As soon as we can get the Maru out of this snow. We'll contact you again later today. Hunt out." The transmission was cut and the crew on the Andromeda went back to their work.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Trance seemed happy," Dylan told Beka.   
  
"Yes, well at least someone was concerned."  
  
"I was concerned!" Dylan told Beka.  
  
"Uh huh sure, so concerned that you woke me up!" Beka told him playing games with him, and the sat back down in her chair. "Dylan how long you think we're going to be here?"  
  
"I don't know. Why? You getting sick of me already?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thanks Beka."  
  
"Your welcome, but I really don't like being in freezing cold climates for long periods of time."  
  
"Well hopefully we'll be back on the Andromeda soon enough."  
  
"Hopefully..."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  



	7. Discussion

Disclaimer:I do not own Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda, Tribune Entertainment and Majel Roddenberry do.  
  
  
  
Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda  
Snowflakes  
Chapter 7  
  
  
"So, Dylan, how are we going to get out of here?" Beka asked.  
  
"I'm not quite sure, yet."  
  
"That's great!"  
  
"I haven't heard any ideas from you, Beka."  
  
"That's your job remember?"  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"It's in your job description. Dylan Hunt, Captain of the Andromeda Ascendent. Main duties: restore Commonwealth, restore peace and harmony, keep crew alive, and make up clever plans to get said crew out of tight situations."  
  
"Really? I'll have to re-edit my duties."  
  
"No, I'd say leave it just as it is."  
  
"Okay, so let's think how are we going to get out of here?"  
  
"Fly? Wait for spring?"  
  
"Okay, why don't you check the engines and see if you can get them back online. If you can then maybe the heat will melt any snow that may be holding the Maru down?" Dylan suggested.  
  
"Good plan, see I told you it was in your job description."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
A few hours passed, and Beka had managed to get the systems all running. They let the engines heat up and hopefully melt any snow outside of the Maru. "Okay, Dylan that should do it."  
  
"Beka, I've got sensors and it seems that whatever's on top of the Maru is slowly melting away. But there's still alot, so we might be waiting awhile longer."  
  
"That's fine as long as we get to leave here soon!"  
  
"I'm going to have to agree with you on that!"  
  
"So, how's the snow coming now?" Beka said as she reved up the engines alittle more.  
  
"It's almost all off! We should be able to lift off now!"  
  
"Good, then let's get up while we can!"  
  
______________________________________________________________________ 


	8. Reunion

Disclaimer:I do not own Andromeda, Tribune Entertainment and Majel Roddenberry do. : )  
  
Author's Note: This is the last of this story, but in the Andromeda section I also have "The Princess", "Madison", and "Kayleigh." I also have other areas I focus on which are: "Mutant X", "Stargate SG-1", "X-Men:Evolution", and "X-Men:the Movie." So check out my other stories!  
  
  
  
  
Andromeda  
"Snowflakes"  
Chapter 8  
  
  
  
"So, Dylan we should be back aboard the Andromeda soon enough," Beka told Dylan as she piloted the Eureka Maru off the planet, through the atmosphere, and towards the Andromeda Ascendent.  
  
An hour later, the Eureka Maru docked back aboard the Andromeda. Trance, Rev, Harper, and Rommie were waiting for them when they docked. "Beka!" Trance screamed and immediately hugged Beka when she and Dylan walked to their welcoming committee.   
  
"Hi Trance," Beka said being still hugged by Trance.  
  
"Trance, let Beka go so she can breathe," Harper told her.  
  
"Oh! Sorry, we're just so happy to see you!" Trance exclaimed.  
  
"Except Tyr," Rommie added.  
  
"It's good to have the both of you back," Rev Bem told them. "Perhaps you both should be examined?"  
  
"I'm fine," Dylan told Rev.  
  
"So, am I!" Beka said.  
  
"Too bad you're getting examined even if I have to drag you both there myself!" Rommie told them.  
  
"Rommie!" Dylan complained.  
  
"Dylan, don't make me force you to the infirmary!"  
  
"Even I know not to argue with your ship! She's extremely over protective!" Beka explained.  
  
"I am not!" Rommie told Beka.  
  
"Especially when it comes to Dylan."  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about!" Rommie lied.  
  
"I do!" Harper agreed.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
THE END!!!! 


End file.
